1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a vibration canceler having a dimensionally stable inertial mass that is retained by a spring element made of flexible rubber material.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vibration canceler is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,420, FIG. 9. The dimensionally stable inertial mass in the device shown in this patent is vulcanized onto a spring element made of flexible rubber material.